


What Is It? (Fluffvember)

by TSsweets13



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [13]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluffvember, Salacia’s bday is Dec. 29, just like mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Beelzebub wants to be the first to celebrate Salacia’s birthday with her.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) x OC, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) x Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995448
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	What Is It? (Fluffvember)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of prompts for Fluffvember.
> 
> Day 13: Gift

The holidays were upon them. And that meant Salacia’s birthday was coming up too. She wasn’t expecting much from the demon brothers. After all they basically just met. Even though she had grown exponentially close with one of the brothers…

Beelzebub. The orange haired, big, brawny, bottomless pit of a demon. The avatar of gluttony. He was a sweet demon as far as demons go. He was perfect for her. He made her feel like she was on top of the world. They fit perfectly together. They made sense together. Even Lucifer had to admit it. 

—

Midnight on the dot on her birthday she was in her room when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Beelzebub standing there. She smiled at him and allowed him into her room. 

“What are you doing here, Beel?” She asked, smiling kindly. 

“I wanted to come see you for your birthday.” He said, “Before anyone else.”

Salacia smiled, that was so like her boyfriend, he wanted her all to himself. She pecked his cheek. He sat down on her bed and pulled out a small box. She tilted her head to the side and asked what it was. 

“Open it and find out.” He said and kissed her cheek. 

Salacia laughed and opened the box. It was a simple bracelet. Rose gold chain with a heart pendant hanging off of it in the shape of a heart with a ‘B’ engraved onto it. She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“Oh Beel.” She said. 

It was such a romantic gift. She couldn’t stop smiling and hugged him tightly. 

“I wanted to get you something you could always wear to remind everyone what demon you belong to.” He murmured. 

“You, Beelzebub. Always and forever you.” She murmured and pecked his lips.


End file.
